1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for monitoring the amount of humidity in a fuel cell stack system, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling the amount of water in air and hydrogen streams that are passed through a fuel cell stack.
2. Background Art
It is generally well known that a number of fuel cells are joined together to form a fuel cell stack. Such a stack generally provides electrical power in response to converting chemicals from hydrogen and oxygen. It is also generally well known that membranes of each fuel cell must be kept moist in order to keep the membranes from being damaged. Conventional systems deliver water in the air and hydrogen streams to ensure that such membranes are kept moist. While it is important to ensure that membranes are kept moist, it is equally important not to deliver too much water in the air and hydrogen streams since such excess water may clog the membranes and lead to inefficient operation of the fuel cells in the stack.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that provides an appropriate amount of moisture in the air and hydrogen streams prior to such streams being delivered to the membranes of a fuel cell. It would also be desirable to add a diagnostic component to a system that delivers water to air and hydrogen streams. Such a diagnostic component may prevent damage to the fuel cell system stack by completely shutting the system down when a failure is detected or by notifying a user of the failure.